As Time Goes By
by bookworm812
Summary: AU: Continues on from mid season 7, assuming that the latter half didnt happen.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all!

Well, this story is of a more serious tone. In it, I hope to deal with a few of the issues that bugged me on Boy Meets World – the non-mention of any race issue concerning Shawn and Angela, Shawn's animosity towards Jack, Cory and Topanga's adolescent behaviour even after marriage and some of the stuff from episode 715 The War which brought out feelings of loneliness in Angela, Jack and Rachel. Of course, Eric's in this one as well!

Let's see how it goes…for the purposes of this alternate universe, I am assuming that episodes after Brotherly Shove never happened. So the setting is somewhere before The War – Cory and Topanga are married, Shawn and Angela are together, and Eric, Jack and Rachel are seniors about to graduate in four months. The Matthews live in their 'stinkhole', the apartment is occupied by Shawn, Jack and Eric and Rachel and Angela share a dorm room.

Right, are we all still on the same boat? If no one's jumped off yet, hope you enjoy the teaser!

'Angela!' called out Topanga Matthews, knocking on the dormitory door exasperatedly. 'Come on, we're going to be late for class!'

'It's ok, Angela dear. Take your time…its just Feeny anyway', came Cory's bored rejoinder. He shuffled guiltily as his wife leveled a stare at him.

The door opened to reveal a flustered Angela. She swayed slightly on her feet and the Matthews reached out in alarm. She held out a hand and smiled weakly. 'No sweat, guys. I'm fine…just been feeling a bit woozy since I woke up.'

Topanga put an arm around her best friend's shoulder concernedly, 'Are you sure? Did Rachel make you some of her famous soup for the nausea?'

Angela sighed, 'She's been great. She was ready to stay with me until you guys came but I chucked her out – she's graduating in a few months and the last thing I want is for her to focus on anything but her studies at this time.'

Cory placed a hand on her forehead and exchanged a worried glance with Topanga, 'Angela, are you sure you want to come to class this morning? You seem to be burning up, and you're shivering.'

Which was very true because Angela had her arms wrapped around herself tightly and her lower lip had begun to quiver. Topanga tried to steer her back into the room but might have been moving a mountain for all she tried.

'No…I want to come to class' protested Angela. 'It's nearly time for midterms in two weeks and I have to do well…'

Cory couldn't refrain from snorting, 'Are you kidding me? Angela, you're the topper in this class, thanks to that incredibly well-researched but alarmingly adult presentation you gave on The Use of Sexuality in DH Lawrence's Work last week. Feeny was ready to kiss your feet!'

Topanga nodded in agreement, 'I was torn between jealousy and pride, you know.'

Angela rolled her eyes, 'Thanks, I think. But seriously, just help me to class and I'll be fine later on in the day.'

Cory and Topanga moved to either side resignedly and they proceeded towards their first class of the day.

'And so we come into the great tradition of post-modernism. Indeed, if you will exert yourselves to compare the classical and neo-classical eras of world literature with today's banal work' – here, George Hamilton Feeny couldn't help a decidedly derisive shake of his head – 'you'll see why Shakespeare is revered and saluted for his enormous contribution while Stephen King is just another salmon trying to go upstream.'

A few muted protests rose at this jab but were effectively silenced by a scathing look.

'And…' continued Mr. Feeny, but the rest of his words were lost out on four students sitting towards the middle and back rows of the classroom.

Topanga was sitting next to Angela behind Cory, who was sitting behind Shawn. Angela's eyes were glazed over and her head kept lolling to one side, although she tried hard to be completely alert and pay attention to the lesson.

Her best friend was gazing at her in deep worry, and Cory was echoing her concern. Angela just seemed worse ever since they had gotten into the classroom and she'd even managed to convince Shawn that nothing was wrong.

Speaking of her boyfriend, he too was not paying attention to Mr Feeny's lecture but for an entirely different reason.

Shawn Patrick Hunter, was well on his way to dreamland.

Cory muttered under his breath and caught the eyeroll of his wife. He leaned forward and sharply flicked his best friend on the head.

'What?' came Shawn's irritated and groggy whisper. 'Are we done already?'

Cory restrained himself with difficulty, 'No you moron. You might want to take a look at Angela though.'

That got Shawn's immediate attention and he whipped his head around to look at his girlfriend. His eyes were wide as he took in her nearly collapsing form and straightaway he stood up, 'Mr Feeny, I don't think Angela is feeling well. Could I please be permitted to take her outside?'

George Feeny sighed ready to shoot back with a sarcastic remark about boyfriends and their lame excuses to get their girlfriends alone when Topanga interrupted in a voice heavy with concern, 'Please Mr Feeny, Shawn's right. She hasn't been well since this morning and she can hardly sit upright now as it is.'

Almost as if on cue, a dull thud resounded in the room as Angela's forehead connected sluggishly with the desk and she passed out.

Shawn couldn't remember later how he'd willed his legs and arms to move but after a second of paralyzing fear, he'd rushed forward and extricated Angela from the desk. He'd brushed away the helping hands of his friends and other classmates, trusting no one else with her and gathered her in his arms. Shawn had braced himself to bear her weight but he was surprised when she fairly vaulted into his arms - she was unnaturally light.

He was fairly sure his feet hadn't touched the floor at any point – before anyone could wrap their head around what had happened, he was out the door and halfway to the student medical center, his unconscious girlfriend nestled closely against his chest. He chanced a glance at her face and reeled in shock. It was pale, drawn and horribly gaunt. Angela's breathing was laboured. While her struggle tore at Shawn's heart, he nevertheless clung to that rasping rhythm as a proof of life – she was still here, with him.

And he'd be damned to hell before he ever let go of her.


	2. Chapter 2

'Shawn' pleaded Topanaga. 'Please sit down. We're not going to know anything for a while.'

'Yeah, man' chimed in Cory. 'You're wearing a hole in the floor.'

Shawn stopped his restless pacing only to shoot him a furious glare. He stood looking down the long corridor where Angela had been earlier wheeled into one of its rooms and shuddered. She'd been so dreadfully pale and her body felt so cold. He sat down heavily on a nearby chair and rubbed a tired hand on his face.

The wait was killing him.

He tried to push out the memories of the day when his father died. He'd seen too many people go away from him in his young life and he reaffirmed his earlier oath – Angela was not getting away. He wouldn't let her go because he needed her. Wanted her.

Loved her.

Shawn nearly lost his composure and totally broke down as images of their relationship assaulted him. The way she smiled at him, the way her eyes would light up when he'd compliment her, the way she'd get that tender look which he knew was reserved only for him, as she kissed him or ran a hand through his hair…

Sometimes they'd do nothing but talk.

Shawn never thought that he'd meet someone else that he could be totally open with other than Cory, but at some point Angela had become a much closer and trusted confidante. He'd told her his most intimate thoughts regarding life, death, his hopes and ambitions for the future – and instinctively, he knew that these things could never be discussed with his best friend.

For lack of better words, Cory simply had no depth. And in a way, it didn't seem possible that he ever would simply because he hadn't ever suffered the way Shawn had.

He'd hated to admit it, but the stark reality was that they were from different worlds. Cory's unending optimism while endearing to Shawn during their adolescent years as a beacon of hope had been very annoying during the past year as reality never seemed to temper it. Topanga, while also a very dear friend, was also far removed from the extent of hurt that he or Angela had suffered – and in spite of Cory's outraged spluttering, Shawn had told him many a time that even if Cory weren't in the picture, Topanga was not his type.

His hands shook as he clasped them tightly. It was horrible sitting out here waiting to know what was going to happen, asking questions anxiously but never receiving any answers. As Shawn sat there on those plastic chairs, he suddenly realized with a sickening crunch of clarity that except for Angela, none of his friends really knew him.

He felt cold, and miserably alone. More than ever, he wanted Angela to wake up. He wanted her to take him into her arms so that he could let go of the frightening tightness in his chest.

_He belonged to her. _

The thought struck him, as a thunderbolt would strike the earth. Suddenly, his insecurities, his fear of commitment seemed utterly baseless. If he already belonged to her, then what was he so afraid of? Even during their breakup in college, he'd gone on one date only to realize that no girl could compare to Angela and that she was the only one he'd ever love.

Suddenly, the bends in life's roads seemed intriguing and exciting. Shawn could see himself walking down those many paths with Angela. And the thought didn't scare him anymore.

His elation at this epiphany was broken into when the doors of the student medical centre opened and in burst Jack, Eric and Rachel, flustered and worried.

'Shawn!' Jack made him a beeline for him straightaway. Sitting next to him, he put a brotherly arm around his shoulder. 'We came as soon as we heard. Angela…how is she, has the doctor said anything?'

Rachel and Eric stood nearby listening intently.

Shawn gave a watery smile. 'Still waiting for some news. They…they won't let me go in to see her.' And even before he knew it, his face crumpled and a sob choked its way out.

Jack drew him closer and murmured, 'She's going to be fine, little bro. You hang in there ok? What Angela needs is for you to be strong right now. You hear that? We're Hunters and Hunters don't give in so easy.'

Shawn laughed through his tears and looked up at Jack, perhaps for the first time in his life with that genuine familial warmth he'd always wanted to feel ever since he first knew that he had a brother. It felt inexplicably good to have Jack offer his support, to feel that he had family with him.

'Look Shawn,' Jack took a deep breath and struggled with his next words, 'I…I know that you only think of me as your half-brother but whatever issue you have with me, don't let it hurt Angela ok? If, God forbid, she needs to be treated or you need any other type of help, you know that I'm here.'

Shawn closed his eyes as the words stung and pricked at his conscience. 'Jack, I need to apologize to you…I never meant to keep harping on the fact that we're half-brothers. I…well, you are my brother ok? And I look up to you and respect you a lot. Its just that you remind me of a lot of things that I don't want to face up to and I just took that frustration out on you.'

Jack looked perplexed. 'What are you talking about?'

Shawn sighed, 'We'll talk later, ok? It's been a while in coming, I'd say.'

Jack nodded, accepting that for now and simultaneously happy that at last his relationship with Shawn was genuinely becoming stronger.

Rachel came closer to give Shawn a reassuring hug and Eric punched him good-naturedly. Shawn was wiping away what seemed like the millionth tear that had caressed his cheek when the doctor came out.

Instantly, Shawn was on his feet.

'Where's Angela? How is she? Can I see her now? I really need to be with her, please let me in!'

The doctor fingered the thick folder in his hands and the group crowded around Shawn, all waiting with bated breath for his reply.

When he spoke, it was the last thing any of them expected.

'How long has Angela been suffering like this, and why?'


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn felt as if the earth had opened up under his feet. He gaped blankly at the doctor who was giving him a quizzical look in return.

'Well?' he questioned.

'What…' began Shawn and then cleared his throat, forcing his voice to straighten itself out. 'What exactly do you mean?'

The doctor started to laugh in disbelief and then abruptly stopped as he took in the faces of the six individuals wearing identical expressions of shock. 'Oh my God' he sighed. 'You all had no idea, did you?'

Shawn was ready to tear his hair out in frustration. 'Will you please get to the point? What's going on, I need to see Angela now!' Niceties of society were the furthest thing from his mind.

He got a stony look in return. 'You're Shawn Hunter, I presume? _The boyfriend_?'

Shawn took an immediate dislike to him and to the way he seemed to relegate his position in Angela's life to that of an insignificant speck. He felt his anger bristle and struggled to rein it in. 'I'm the man who _loves_ her. And I want to go see her immediately.'

'Really? Then as the man who loves her, you'll be knowing that Angela had suffered through a nasty fall and some horrible bruises.'

A stunned silence resonated throughout the tiny waiting room.

It was Topanga and Rachel who first recovered. Cory and Eric were looking at each other in shock and Shawn's eyes were unnaturally fixed on a random spot beyond the doctor's shoulder. Jack had placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and was slowly trying to coax him to talk.

'I don't understand, please tell us what exactly you mean. Angela, having a fall? When did that happen?' Topanga spoke anxiously.

'And how is it possible that we didn't know?' continued Rachel, wringing her hands helplessly. 'I'm her roommate for God's sake, and she…well, the only time that she didn't seem well to me was today morning, and she said that was because of a fever.'

The doctor placed a hand to the bridge of his nose and answered, 'Well, it was last week – that's what she said. After quite a bit of coaxing, though.' He leveled a stern gaze at the group, 'Anyone know what's going on? She doesn't seem like the kind of girl to take a wrong step and trip that badly.'

Shawn forced his feet to move. He wanted answers and he wanted to see Angela. And by God, he'd force his way past if he had to.

He stepped up to the doctor. 'I'm going in to see her right now. I need to know that she's alright and what has happened.'

The doctor raised an eyebrow, 'I don't recall her asking for you, in particular.'

Shawn grit his teeth in anger and registered the increased pressure from Jack's hand on his shoulder, 'Well, we'll see when I go in, then.'

And he set off. He strode past the bemused physician, vaguely registering the increased flurry of questions being directed at him by the rest of his friends and made his way down the corridor towards the room where he'd seen Angela being wheeled into.

Pausing outside the door to calm himself, Shawn took a few deep breaths and willed himself to appear outwardly composed. She was hurt in there and the last thing they both needed was for one of them to freak out. He told himself over and over to be rational, to be patient and above all, to put her needs first at this time. Oh, he'd make sure she told him the truth, but first he wanted to ensure that she was completely unharmed

Knocking lightly on the door, he pushed it slightly ajar and poked his head around the frame. 'Angela?'

His eyes soon landed on the bed in the far corner of the room and he nearly lost his resolve to be patient as he saw a sight that he'd never ever wanted to see. Angela was looking back at him through half-sleepy eyes, a groggy smile curving the corners of her lips but all Shawn saw was the woman he loved – an independent, feisty, active and vibrant Angela - now looking so disconcertingly subdued and vulnerable.

It made a wave of protectiveness surge through him, and Shawn nearly collapsed at the anger that rode through his system. Anyone who hurt her would have to answer to him.

He let the wave carry him over to the bed. Angela's dark complexion was a stark contrast to the white sheets she lay on and it just made the extent of her condition worse. Shawn suddenly noted that she was clothed in what appeared to be a full-length nightgown, completely covering her from the neck, instead of the usual hospital gown that he'd seen his father wearing.

He tucked that troublesome thought away at the back of his mind as his hand gently stroked one of her cheeks. 'Hi' he whispered.

Angela gave off a small moan, tilting her cheek further into his hand and Shawn couldn't resist any longer. Bending over her, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and then lightly pressed his lips to hers. He knew that Angela was still very weak but the urge to feel her alive, and with him was paramount at the moment.

And Shawn felt as if he could scale the tallest mountain on the planet when her lips pressed back in return, albeit for barely a few seconds. He pulled away but kept his gaze trained on hers, as his hand moved to rhythmically stroke her hair. His other hand came up to grasp her own and he rubbed small circles with his thumb on its back.

Angela's eyes fluttered as she fought to fully open them and ultimately they did. Looking up into Shawn's blue orbs, she murmured, 'I wanted you in here so badly, but they wouldn't listen to me.' Two tears slid down her cheeks and Shawn's heart ached at the fear in her voice. He could imagine her scared, and apprehensive, and hated the fact that he hadn't been there when she needed him.

It felt good to be needed by her. Sometimes he thought that he always took much more from her than she from him, and he'd always vowed to be there for her, especially when she wanted him around.

'How're you feeling, baby?' he questioned, keeping his voice soothing and gentle. He made sure to reaffirm his physical presence to her through constant touches and little caresses and smiled at how adorable her answering grins and little mewls of enjoyment were.

'Umm…ok, I suppose but I feel like I've been run over by a truck. Can't wait to get out of here, though.' She looked down at her hand, held in his larger one and Shawn followed her gaze to the IV that had gone into the vein and was now creating a slightly darker shade of purplish bruising around the tube.

'Does that hurt much?' He noticed the wince on her face she attempted to move her hand and resumed stroking her cheek. He wanted to see that peaceful expression back on her face.

'Not unbearably, just enough to be truly annoying.' Her voice was a bit stronger now and Shawn realized that she must have been given a light sedative. Looking up, he also saw that the IV in her hand was connected to what seemed like a glucose drip.

'Honey, you want to tell me why they're giving you glucose?' His eyes bored into hers and Angela sighed resignedly. She knew that Shawn wasn't going to take no for an answer or let her evade him.

She gestured for help in sitting up and Shawn promptly complied, propping her up slowly against two pillows. He then sat next to her and raised an eyebrow, kissing the knuckles on the hand with the IV.

'Well, my blood sugar is low, hence the glucose drip' Angela spoke quietly, eyes looking all around the room. Anywhere but at Shawn.

Shawn's own eyes narrowed.

'Angela, please tell me what is going on. I'm not above begging and being totally annoying to get some info out.'

She cracked a watery grin at his self-deprecating comment and tiredly ran a hand through her hair. 'I..fell down the stairs in the dorm last week. Thought it was pretty ok, but apparently I hit myself in all the wrong places. No sleep at night due to the body ache and thus, the low blood pressure and the blood sugar, thus in turn leading to my fainting in class today. See? That's all there is to it, ok?'

Shawn laughed in disbelief. 'Are you kidding? Angela, I can see right through you! This is me, remember? Will you please tell me what really happened?'

Angela huffed as she crossed her arms. 'Shawn, I'm telling you what really happened. I did fall down, I did think I was ok, but the mistake was in not going to the doctor sooner, that's all.'

Shawn nodded absently, but he wasn't entirely convinced. Unless-

'So, where does it hurt then?' he questioned softly, reaching towards her waist. It was an automatic movement, he usually stroked Angela's shoulders or hips or waist whenever he held her, but her reaction stopped him short.

She wrapped her hands around herself and Shawn didn't miss the fear that crept into her eyes as he neared her. While his heart broke on seeing that and the fact that she was pulling away from him, he also knew that this was proof that she'd been lying to him about her fall.


	4. Chapter 4

'Angela?' he questioned gently, slowly withdrawing his hand. 'What's wrong, love?'

She immediately straightened and waved a hand in airy dismissal, 'Nothing's wrong, Shawn. Just a little cold, that's all.'

Shawn looked towards the windows but they were tightly sealed. In fact, the atmosphere inside the room was getting rather oppressive and Angela herself was clothed in a full length gown, the material of which seemed like heavy cotton.

Shawn grimaced as he surreptitiously pulled at the collar of his shirt. _Huh_. The room was anything but cold.

He looked at Angela and sighed inwardly. She was fixing a gaze at a random point on the bedspread and Shawn knew full well that she was avoiding any further talk on the issue.

But he was determined to get to the bottom of it. He'd give Angela some time to recover from the shock, but he'd observe her closely in the meantime.

'Sh..Shawn?'

Her trembling voice brought her out of his thoughts and he looked up from absently caressing her hand. Instantly, he was moving closer to her. 'What is it, baby? Do you need anything?'

Angela looked up at him with eyes that held a desperate plea. 'Please hold me?'

Shawn's gut twisted painfully at hearing the need in her voice. He wanted to grab her and take them both away to somewhere far away, a place where it would be just the two of them, happy and content, and free from pain. Their relationship was so strong now and the last thing Shawn wanted was for anything to come in the way of that.

He moved to sit next to her and didn't miss the way her body curled to fit snugly into his and her tight grasp around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him, as closely as he could without hurting her. Her head came to rest on his chest, tucked warmly under his chin and he pressed a kiss to her hair.

_Stop shaking!_ Angela told herself repeatedly, but it was no use. It was as if her body had a mind of her own and was utterly refusing to obey her. She tried to ball her fingers into fists, only to find that they were locked around fistfuls of Shawn's shirt. Terrified, she tried frantically to remove them but they wouldn't let go. Tears of frustration began to leak out and frightened by the intensity of her feelings, Angela pushed herself further towards Shawn. She moved her head so that it was directly above his heart and willed the rhythm to give her peace.

Shawn was safe. Shawn was alive.

A shudder wracked her body and Shawn held her quaking frame in a vise-like grip. Worry, anger, terror and happiness battled for equal dominance in his mind. He'd never seen Angela like this before – she'd always maintained her composure even when emotional. He was happy that she felt comfortable enough with him to let go so openly but seeing that haunting desperation in her eyes had rocked him to the core.

His hands squeezed her shoulders and he whispered words of affection and reassurance in her ear. Thankfully, the shaking seemed to be subsiding but Angela refused to let go of his shirt or him and Shawn was absolutely fine with that.

In fact, he was fine with that for the rest of his life.

And even as the thought wandered aimlessly into his mind, Shawn knew with every fiber of his being that it was absolutely true. He never wanted to let her go. He wanted them to be together.

Always. For the rest of their lives.

A breath escaped his lungs in a rush as he realized what his thoughts implied. He'd known long ago that he could never be just friends with Angela. As he'd told her he could 'only love her for the rest of their lives .'

But knowing that you were in it for the long term and actually contemplating converting that into reality were two different things, and very big leaps when it came to a complicated relationship such as the type that they shared.

Shawn was coaxed out of his thoughts by a warm pair of lips gently touching his chest, directly above his heart. He looked down to see Angela's hand slowly caressing his side and her lips pressing soft, quick kisses to his heart.

A rush of blood thundered in his ears and he felt unbelievably lightheaded. Shawn closed his eyes, savoring the sensation but more than that, the gesture in itself was so much more intimate and loving, more than any kiss they had shared that he found himself blinking back the tears that stung his eyelids. His hands caressed her hair and shoulders and he tilted her chin, making her look up from her task.

She attempted to smile even as her fingers replaced her lips and managed to speak past a sob, 'I love you, Shawn. You…you'll be here, wont you?'

Shawn stared back, amazed. When he'd recovered, he shook his head and kissed the fingers that had touched him so delicately minutes before. 'I'll always be here, baby. What brought this on? You know I love you. You mean everything to me, Angela, everything.'

Angela struggled to speak past the huge lump that seemed to have taken permanent residence in her throat. 'I'm scared, Shawn.'

Shawn blew out a breath. Thank God, she was opening up. He intertwined his fingers with the hand on his chest and inserted a leg underneath hers so that she felt his presence. He kissed her cheeks, and her eyes and then queried softly, 'Why are you scared, love? Please tell me what happened.'

'Shawn, have you ever thought about the fact that we're…well, that we're different?'

Her question was asked in a low voice but Shawn felt as if he'd heard the boom of a cannon shot.

He worked his mouth a few times, but no words came. Trying to comprehend her, he spoke carefully, 'What exactly do you mean by different?'

Angela sat up but Shawn didn't let her move out of his embrace. He kept her close to him as he nodded at her encouragingly. She brushed a curl out of her eyes and answered softly, biting her lip in thought. 'You're white and I'm black.'

Shawn goggled. If the circumstances weren't serious, he might have laughed. As it was, Angela was looking at him warily and he wanted to assuage any fears that she had. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. 'Have you ever wondered about this before?'

She looked down at their linked fingers and brought them to her mouth, brushing her lips across his knuckles. 'Perhaps a little, on and off, you know, when there were jokes about it or so but it was never a big issue with me.'

Shawn immediately replied in a firm tone, 'It's not an issue with me either. It never has been, Angela.' He rubbed his lips against her forehead and suddenly jerked away in alarm. 'Your…your Dad, he isn't…he doesn't have a problem with it, right?'

Angela couldn't help rolling her eyes at which Shawn poked her impertinently. She swatted his hand and chuckled, 'You're the first guy that Dad has actually liked. And the fact that he told you that himself, is unbelievable. It's ridiculous; when we talk, he asks me so enthusiastically about you, that I feel almost neglected.'

Shawn puffed up his chest and Angela smacked their joint hands against him soundly. He promptly deflated with an 'ouch' and stuck a tongue out. Angela's eyes softened and she moved two fingers in a slow line over his stubble and small goatee. 'He's never called anybody else 'son' before.'

Shawn kissed her finger as it moved across his lips and gazed back in shock. Angela's eyes were looking at him warmly but as they comprehended what had slipped out, he saw her floundering to cover them up. 'I meant that he really likes you, of course. Not that there are any expectations or that it's all planned out, or that…'

'Hush.' And Shawn leaned down to kiss her senseless. He couldn't find the words to explain the multitude of feelings all clamoring for release, and he belatedly realized that the wetness on their lips had come from both their tears. Cherished dreams of a morning with Angela sitting in _their_ home flitted through his mind and the sense of acceptance into a family that her father had so openheartedly bestowed made his spirits soar.

Framing her face with his hands, he rubbed the pads of his thumbs on her cheek and said hoarsely, 'I said I could love you for the rest of my life, remember?'

Angela grinned tremulously and placed a hand on his heart again. 'Mine?' she questioned, eyes luminous with love and affection.

Shawn placed a hand over hers and pulled her towards him again. 'Yours' he whispered against her lips as they opened for him at the slightest touch. 'Always yours.'

Angela felt like she was drowning – surely it was only Shawn's grip keeping her upright, and then he was suddenly pulling back. 'Hey, I nearly forgot…what brought this on? Not that I mind getting kisses from you at any time but…' he trailed off with a wink.

Angela's answer was in a low monotone but Shawn understood every word and it chilled him to his bones. 'I…I don't think my fall was an accident.'

She looked up at him and swallowed before mumbling hoarsely, 'I think I was pushed.'


	5. Chapter 5

'SURPRISE!'

Angela nearly fell off the wheelchair that she was in as she looked up in shock. The lights snapped on in the guys' apartment to reveal all her friends laughing as they popped balloons and threw streamers. Cory in particular did a cute little jig as he danced his way over to her and grinned.

'Welcome back Angie!'

Angela's answering grin morphed into a grimace and she rolled her eyes. 'Cory, how many times must I demand that you not call me that? Haven't we been over this?'

Cory rolled his own eyes in a mock imitation and winked at Shawn, who simply sighed in resignation. 'And how many times must I remind you that I feel utter delight in calling you that? Haven't we been over this?'

Angela threw up her hands and muttered, 'It was worth a try, at least.'

Shawn leaned over, adjusting his grip on the handlebars of the wheelchair and pressed a cheek in empathy to hers. 'Its ok, I've been trying with him for a while now and nothing's helped.'

Cory scoffed, 'You accused me at one point of being lovey-dovey. Look at the two of you; it's pathetic!'

'Oh, leave them alone, Cory.' Topanga marched over, wiping her hands on a dishcloth and leaning down wrapped up Angela in a warm hug. She pulled back and kissed her cheek 'How're you feeling, honey?'

Angela smiled back tiredly. 'Ok, I guess. I don't know what they gave me before we left, but whatever it is, it's doing its job well.'

'What did they give you?' asked Topanga curiously.

Shawn answered 'Some really strong painkillers.' At Topanga's still-confused expression, he clarified, 'The injuries haven't completely healed.'

'Oh, honey…' Topanga trailed off. She hugged Angela gently once again and wiped a few tears that had managed to leak out. 'Show me how to help you, ok? I want to take care of you – you've been there for me before.'

Angela chuckled, 'Sure I'll give you the grand injury tour once we're back at the dorms. Come over to our room.'

'And show me too' spoke up Rachel, who until then had been standing very quietly aside, in a corner. She came over and knelt before Angela, not looking at her. 'I want to help you, too. Its…it's the least I can do.'

Angela looked at her quizzically, not comprehending what her roommate was initially saying and then as Rachel's shoulders began to shake, she looked up at the group in alarm. Both Eric and Jack were trying to coax her to stop but she simply covered her face with her hands and let out a sob.

'Rachel?' Angela's voice was no higher than a whisper. She reached out and grasped the taller girl's hands in her own and squeezed them. 'What's wrong dear?'

Rachel looked up, eyes red and cheeks tear-stained. 'I'm so sorry, Angela. I really am…this is all my fault. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry!'

And she looked down at the floor again, with a miserable expression.

Angela stared up questioningly at Shawn, but his face wore a bewildered look. Topanga was looking sympathetically at Rachel, Eric and Jack looked serious and suddenly worn out and Cory had the traditionally uncomfortable visage that appeared when things got a little too emotional for him to handle.

Angela took a deep breath. 'Rachel?' She opened her arms and held them out to the kneeling girl. 'Give us a hug first?'

Rachel let out another hoarse sob and then tightly reciprocated in kind. She cried into Angela's shoulder. 'It's all my fault that this happened…I'm so sorry, Angela. If you don't want to be my roommate, I totally understand.'

'Woah, honey!' Angela pulled back in surprise. 'Where's all this coming from? And what are you talking about – none of this is your fault in any way!'

'Yes it is!' Rachel insisted, hiccupping and gulping back another sob. 'You fell last week, Angela and I've…God, I've been a terrible roommate if I could not even see how bad things were. If only I'd been paying more attention, then I would have made sure that you'd seen the doctor much earlier…'

Angela smiled affectionately and ran a hand through her roommate's red curls. 'You did notice something was off, remember? And you brought it up the very next day. I was the one who put off going – I was really convinced that the pain would go away in its own time.' She brought a hand up to Rachel's cheek and slowly wiped the tears away. 'And I don't want to even think about moving out – you're the best roommate I could ever have, ok?'

'Hey!' interjected Topanga indignantly. 'What about me?! We had a lot of fun last year too!'

Before Angela could reply, Rachel replied softly, 'We had some good times here when the three of us were living together too, remember?'

'Yeah' sighed Topanga wistfully. 'I miss those days a lot, you know?'

Angela nodded, a faraway look in her eyes. 'Oh yes…watching movies, discussing guys, Topanga's quiche…'

'…Rachel's tater tots and mushroom soup…' added Topanga

'…Angela modeling lingerie…' chimed in Rachel, with a naughty giggle as Angela blushed a deep red.

All three girls sighed regretfully in unison and looked up to see four incredulous masculine faces staring back at them.

'What?' questioned Topanga, raising an eyebrow.

Cory found his voice first. It was a near hysterical screech. 'ANGELA MODELED LINGERIE??!?!?!'

He whipped around to face a stunned Shawn, Jack and Eric. 'Where the hell where we all at that time?' Then, he stuck a finger in Shawn's face and waggled it vigorously. 'And you! How dumb are you? Your girlfriend models lingerie and you've never seen it? What could you have been possibly doing at the time that was more important?!'

Shawn grabbed the finger and growled, 'Trying to win her back! Thanks to your wife who at the time corrupted my woman's mind as well!' He shook Cory's finger and registered his yell with satisfaction. 'Get your finger out of my face, Matthews!'

'Wait!' Eric exclaimed and stepped forward. 'I have a question!'

Three groans of agony came from the girls and Angela mumbled, 'No more modeling for me, I swear…'

'Exactly!' Eric shouted. He planted himself in front of Angela and adopted a stentorian tone of voice. 'And were you ever planning on modeling for us, young lady? How come _they_' – giving a derisive snort towards Topanga and Rachel – 'get to see you all, you know, _woohoo_ and we don't?!'

Angela gritted her teeth and glared, 'I wasn't naked Eric! It was nightwear, for Heaven's sake…'

Rachel grinned wickedly and winked at Shawn, 'And what nightwear it was!'

Jack and Eric groaned painfully while Cory's mouth could have touched the floor. Topanga and Rachel were stealing smiles at each other smugly seeing the guys amazed faces.

For some reason, Angela felt inexplicably shy about meeting Shawn's gaze. She knew that he was looking at her – she'd always been able to _feel_ it. Now his gaze was reminiscent of a caress; her hands trembled in her lap as she felt it sweep her from head to toe. She steeled herself, looked up fractionally and found Shawn's blue orbs directly boring into hers. There was a distinct glint in them, something indefinably masculine which seared hotly as it focused on her and she suddenly felt exposed and vulnerable.

In a very good way though. In a way that made her palms sweat, her heart beat faster and thankful for the fact that she was safely sitting in a chair with no possibility of pooling in a puddle on the floor.

She lowered her eyes again, feeling a blush suffuse her cheeks and desperately wished that she could stop. She was just about to request that the subject be changed when she registered Shawn kneeling before her, and taking her hands in his own.

'Contrary to these guys, I'm not sorry I missed anything' he murmured, his low baritone wafting slowly over her.

He stroked her palms with his fingers and Angela shivered. 'What…what do you mean?'

'Yeah Shawnie, you're lying. Of all people, you must be the one guy here totally kicking yourself!' pointed out Cory, sticking his tongue out at his best friend gloatingly.

Shawn waved a hand dismissingly and then turned back to Angela. He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. 'I'm willing to bet that when I do see it, and see it when it's just the two of us, its something a hundred times better than any imagination could do justice.'

Angela smiled shyly and leaning forward whispered, 'You have great expectations, you know.'

Shawn in turn, leaned forward so that his lips were against her cheek and edged toward her ear. 'I think I'm properly justified in having them. I can't wait to see you' he quietly answered but Angela ducked her head to avoid showing her reaction to his comment and his breath ghosting over one of her most sensitive spots.

'Alright, enough already, knock it off!' interrupted Jack, who was fighting a smile at how smitten his little brother was. 'Angela, you want something to eat or drink?'

'A water would be great, thanks.' She straightened up, took a deep breath and glared balefully at Shawn when he winked roguishly at her as if to crow that he knew the effect he'd had on her. 'I'd like to sit on the couch, actually. My back's been killing me; this chair is ridiculously stiff.'

'As you wish' Shawn smiled and moved towards her. Rachel and Cory stepped forward to assist but held up their hands in surrender when Shawn reached down, wrapped an arm around Angela's shoulders, another around her knees and deftly lifted her up against him. He held her close, settling her comfortably on his lap and brushed a kiss on her forehead.

Angela sighed contentedly and leaned her head against his shoulder. 'My hero' she giggled.

'Oh stop it' Topanga scoffed. 'You're giving him an unbelievably big head – look at him! If he was a bird, he'd be preening himself!'

Indeed, Shawn did have a rather self-effecting grin on his face. It faltered at Topanga's comment and instead changed into a mocking eyeroll.

'So Angela,' said Cory gleefully, rubbing his hands together. 'Tell us more about this nightwear of yours.'

Topanga huffed. 'Honestly Cory! I should be taking offence at the fact that you're married to me and are quizzing her about her nightwear!'

Cory smirked. 'Oh I love you very much, my precious. But I'm a guy and we guys like pretty nightwear too.'

'Well then' said Topanga with a smirk of her own. 'You should be kissing Angela's feet then.'

At Cory's questioning glance, she continued with a grin, 'Remember what I wore on our wedding night? That was her selection.'

Cory's expression was priceless as he turned to Angela who was smiling at him, pleased that he'd liked her selection so well. She found Shawn staring at her also with a warm smile of his own.

Cory leaned over, grabbed her hands and rested his forehead on them. 'Thank you!' he yelled dramatically. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you!'

Angela exchanged a grin with Shawn and eased her hands out. 'You're welcome Cory. Good to know that it was appreciated so much.'

'Ok then – dinner's ready!' Rachel brought the coffee table closer to the couch and the seven friends settled in to celebrate Angela's homecoming from the hospital.

Shawn took a look around the room with the sound of laughter, and the clink of cutlery pleasantly buzzing in his ears. Eric was bombarding Topanga about something, Cory, Rachel and Jack were laughing at some joke or the other and Angela was sipping at her glass from her position on his lap with a sleepy, happy half –grin on her lips.

She turned feeling his gaze on her again and kissed the side of his nose. Shawn hugged her protectively, registering how much smaller and frail she seemed to be than him and whispered, 'I'm looking forward to your selection for us, on our own night.'

Angela stared at him in shock, the implications of his statement giving a rise to a pleasant churning deep within her. Shawn simply kissed her again, settled her more comfortably and clinking a glass with hers, sipped at his own drink.

Angela said nothing more. She laughed at Eric's antics, giggled at private jokes with Topanga and Rachel and good naturedly cat called when Jack was asked to show off his abs yet again.

Life was getting better. For a little while more, other news could wait.


End file.
